Truely Madly Deeply
by Brieze
Summary: HAITUS When Athrun Zala proclaims his love for Kira Yamato, he takes Kira's reaction the wrong way... How will Kira fix this? Asukira. Yaoi.
1. Truly

My first SEED fanfiction! Yay! Zala has finally come out of her rut! (For those who haven't read my other stuff, I haven't written anything worth-while in nearly a year! gasp) Heh. Well... Here's the drill...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED... If I did... Athrun would be doing the nasty nasty more times than you could shake a stick at. (No pun intended. XD)

* * *

****

Phase 1: Realise

The sun shone brightly. The scents of tulips and yarrows mingled in the spring air. Children skipped and played in the warm breeze, throwing frisbees and batting at baseballs. Lovers stared longingly into each others eyes, kissing gently beneath the cherry blossoms. And two best friends said farewells by the lake, sharing their hopes in seeing each other again.

"Torii!"

"Do you like it?" a boy of thirteen years asked. He had black hair so dark, it shone blue in the sun light with eyes as green as the brightest emeralds.

"I love it!" the other boy exclaimed. He was also thirteen. He had beautiful chestnut locks and shining amethyst eyes.

Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato. Inseparable best friends. If you had ever watched them, you would have thought they were literally joined at the hip! Always laughing and talking together, cheering each other up in their times of need, and always being there for a shoulder to cry on. No one would ever have thought the day would come when they were finally separated.

"I'm glad. I made him especially for you, Kira," Athrun smiled sadly. "A parting gift."

"You know you didn't have to," Kira protested, smiling and playing with the creature none-the-less. "But I am happy I have something to remember you by."

Kira looked up, catching Athrun's gaze in his.

__

_He's beautiful! _Athrun thought. _I don't want to leave him without telling him I love him, but I don't think I can... He's not gay._

They held each other's for a moment longer until Athrun lowered his gaze, a light blush creeping to his cheeks.

__

_Tell him... Now, dammit! _He cursed himself.

"There something wrong, Athrun?" Kira asked, noting the pink spreading across his friend's face. "Are you feeling sick?"

Athrun looked back up at Kira, his eyes slightly widened. "Wha--? No. No. I just--"

"Yea?"

__

Now or never, buck-o! Do it!

"Kira, I--uhm-- How should I say this? Well... It's sort of like this. I--"

"Spit it out, Athrun!" Kira chuckled. "You can tell me anything."

__

Yes! I can tell him anything! He won't get disgusted or spit in my face! Alright!

"Well?" Kira pushed.

"IthinkIloveyou!" Athrun rush out. Kira chuckled, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"A little slower! I couldn't understand you!"

Athrun sighed and ran a nervous hand through his soft locks. He looked up, straight into Kira's eyes. "I think... I love you."

Wide eyes and a turned back were all the boy received. Athrun lowered his gaze, sadness overcoming his features. His shoulders slumped and a small tear ran down his cheek. _He hates me... Hates..._

Athrun took a deep breath to calm his tears and turned from his friend, taking off at a run.

* * *

__

_He loves me! _Kira thought, excited beyond all recall. The boy did a little boogie dance, inside his head of course. _Yes, yes, yes! _ _I'll give him a big kiss! _But when he turned around, his best friend was gone, sakura leaves placed in his stead.

__

Athrun...

****

Phase 1: Complete

* * *

****

Another Gundam fic for the masses! Heh. . See! I am back! My second fic in... 5 minutes! XD I'm awesome! Well.. Might want to wait until I get feedback... Heh.

Inspiration for this new fic? Hell yea! It's called sexah sexah men and the song: Anna ni Issho Datta no ni. Such a good song... listen listen listen


	2. Madly

****

**Disclaimer**: Gundam SEED is licensed by Sunrise... Created by people who aren't me...

****

**A/N: **Welcome to Phase 2. Please sit back, buckle your seat belts, and enjoy the minor angst of teenage misunderstanding. Thank you and have a good day.

****

Phase 2: Truly  
/

__

Athrun...  
/

Tears fell freely down Athrun Zala's face. His body was wracked in sobs as he hugged his knees to himself, sitting under a large weeping willow.

__

_How ironic... _He sighed heavily, controlling the tears and wiping his face. _A weeping willow for a weeping child._

The scene between Kira and himself replayed itself in his head. His heart was full of sorrow and disappointment. The turned back was worse for him than a verbal rejection would have been.

__

He'll hate me forever now. He'll never want to see me again. What if he never comes to PLANT, just because he loathes me?

A breeze blew against his soft skin as two tears escaped him.  
/

__

_Athrun... Why did you run? _Kira ran swiftly, his mind replaying the encounter between the two best friends. _He misunderstood... He thought I was rejecting him! No, Athrun. I love you!_

Kira heaved a sigh, disgusted with himself for causing the other coordinator pain. _I have to find him and explain! Let's see... His hiding places. Hmm..._

Taking a moment to decide how he would explain to Athrun, Kira took off at a run towards the one place he knew the black-haired boy would be.  
/

A sigh heaved itself from the youngest Zala. His shoulders had stopped their trembling, his eyes were stained and blurry red, and he could still feel his heart breaking in to millions of pieces. _So this is what real pain feels like..._ he mused. _I had to much hope that Kira would love me. I should have kept my big mouth closed._

He stared off into the darkening shadows of the willow's surrounding caused by the slow setting of the sun. A small shake of his head and a nimble hand running through his hair was all he could muster. He wanted to scream his throat raw, but he didn't have the strength. He simply sat silently, listening to the wind as it kissed the hanging branches of the tree and whispered a lonely song.

__

Why won't it take me away

The wind in my sky

Let me fly on wings of gold

Above the world and it's pain

Make it take me away

Away from the silencing pain

I want to fly...

Athrun closed his eyes and let the words of the world and it's wind carry him off. He wanted the shadows to swallow him and the silence to hold him close. _Just this once. Let me not think..._

Little did the small coordinator know, his closest friend had found him. Kira stood at the edge of the willow's branches, letting the leaves flutter across his shoulders and neck. He couldn't move. Time had frozen just then, the pained silence swallowing him in it's depths. And the pain was from one Athrun. He let a soft breath escape him before he padded quietly to his friend's side. A smile graced his features when he gazed intently on the boy before him. Kira wouldn't let him go. Never.

He could only stare and take in the features of his one love. It was almost as though he was in a trance. Athrun's beauty had captured Kira by mind, body, and soul. Hook, line, and sinker.

__

Take me away

Show me how to fly

Let me forget

Truly

Athrun's emerald eyes opened slowly. Surprise crossed his face as his gaze locked with Kira's.

"Kira...? I -"

"I'm sorry, Athrun," Kira began, cutting Athrun short. "I'm sorry I didn't explain. I'm sorry you misunderstood."

Athrun cocked his head to the side, his eyes portraying hope, "Misunderstood?"

Kira knelt down on one knee, a sad smile on his face. He reached forward and gently laid his hand on the other coordinator's face, "Yes. Misunderstood. I would never reject you as I'm sure you thought I was doing. I love you more than anything in the universe."

A small tear tracked down Athrun's cheek. Just one. He smiled back and Kira pulled him into a soft, lingering kiss. Though small and soft, the kiss was the world to the smallest Zala. It was a feeling of euphoria. An electricity ran through his veins, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Extravagant was the only word to come to the youth's mind.

Kira pulled away from the other boy, leaning on his heels and hands, a satisfied smile on his face. "Love you, Athrun Zala..."  
/

****

Phase 2: Complete  
/

__

Hey ya'll! Another chapter done. P It's amazing what inspiration can come from Show Tunes, considering that's all I listened to while typing this. Heh. I love Show Tunes!!

sing Defying Gravity!

Mwah! Anyway. The poem thing in this chapter was random ramblings of me at 3 A.M. ... I'm such an insomniac. XD

sing I'm gonna live forever! I'm gonna learn how to fly!

See ya'll around.


End file.
